


What Ever Happened?

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Series: Ghosting [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Lonliness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sad ghost, this fic needs editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their family had all disappeared, Napstablook found themselves beyond words, beyond humor, beyond sadness, and beyond a strange door in the deepest, coldest parts of the forest. And soon, they find that they aren't as lonely as they think they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. really not feeling up to it right now. sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> im really sad about my art so here's a projection of my feelings onto a fictional character en-fucking-joy.
> 
> idk when the 10th chapter of OaB is coming out. I've got like a quarter of it written. I'll get there. I'm sorry.

t y p e

. . .

c l i c k

. . .

h u m 

. . .

It

it just wasn't working.

Nothing brought the same light to their life anymore. It all felt empty. Emptier than before, at least. Before, life was a little more... fulfilling? Exciting, even. But now. They're gone. And Napstablook was left to tend to the farm by themselves. They did most of the work, anyway. Actually, they did all of it. Hapst was grossed out by snails, Mads was always too rough with them, and their other cousin... just kind of did nothing.

The slime trailed behind rolled shells, mustaches twitching and racetracks being left unwatched. Blook hovered between the farm and track, farm and track, pacing mid-air with a blank mind. What are they even doing? Why does this even matter? The only person they ever cared about is gone without a notice. They tried to go into their house, but the door was locked, and it was rude to just phase in through the walls.

Once, they had sat against a wall for so long, dust had gathered on them. Which shouldn't be possible, they're a ghost, but they had made themselves more solid to sit. More vulnerable to the environment. They didn't even feel the energy to move, or listen to music, or be on the music sharing site, or eat a ghost sandwich, or sigh, or sleep, or cry a hat of tears, or lay on the floor and feel like garbage. They felt like garbage. 

_Is it my fault? It's my fault._

Berating themselves, not even able to cry. Just a lot of hate. If Mads was there, he'd agree, and beat them up with words, too. And they'd take it, because it was true. 

 

but

maybe

maybe they should get out

force themselves to do something today

disappear for a bit.

_Where do I want to go?_  

Somewhere as cold as the feeling that's lingering in their not-body. Somewhere as desolate. Somewhere as ruined as their life.

Snowdin, and beyond that, the Ruins. Both are good. It's quieter in the Ruins, though. No yelling skeletons. Ruins it is, then.

.......................

.......................

 

c h i r p

. . .

c r o a k

. . .

m e o w

. . .

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z...........

The silence was comforting. Or deafening. Napstablook couldn't decide which, and tossed uncomfortably in the pile of leaves. Sigh.  _Why did I come here? To be alone? Because it's quiet? It's always quiet and lonely at home._ Sigh, again.

But then. . .

tiny footsteps? But. It didn't matter. Whoever it was, they could just step over them. Or through them. But. They stood. Waiting patiently and quietly.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

_are they gone yet_

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

The child nudged at Blook's form. Sigh, again again. Guess they might as well get up. Here comes Napstablook. Or. Whatever.

_oh. they're cute._

The brown haired child gave the ghost a patient smile.

"heh...."

It's been so long?? It 

it made them cry. The child sidestepped from the puddle that formed at their feet.

"Knock, knock," came their tiny voice.

"......"

"This is where you say, 'who's there?'"

"...'s there?"

"Boo."

"boo hoo?"

"Aw, it's just a joke, no need to cry!" A grin spread over their chubby face. Blookie sighed a half-hearted chuckle.

_really not feeling up to it right now. sorry._

The child in the purple striped shirt stepped forward a little and reached out their hand. "Hey, it's okay," they said gently.

And somehow, Blookie knew it would be. Even if just a little bit.

_Napstablook looks just a bit better now._

"I used ta be 'fraid of ghosts, but you're really nice."

"....I want to show you something. Let me try...."

They let the tears fall, down, up, and up, and.... "....I call it 'Dapperblook.'" The child clapped, making a little 'oh' face in amusement. "oh, gee......"

What was this? A... feeling of maybe feeling better??

"...I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around. But today I met someone nice..." The child had a confused look on their face. "...oh. I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way....."

They faded to go.... elsewhere.


	2. Frisk the Friendly Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about falling down a hole and feeling bad.

The Ruins were brimming with traps and tricks aplenty, and normally, a ghost like Napstablook wouldn't have to worry. After all, if their training dummy cousin can do it, so can they, right? It'd just pass through them.

But the ghost was probably just a little too far off lost in thought to realize that they were, in fact, a ghost, and that falling down a hole shouldn't effect them. There were areas of floor in the Ruins where the floor was paper thin, and Napstablook fell right through, onto a soft pile of leaves.

And stayed there. God, can't they do _anything_ right?! They're just one big mess. Sobs hiccuped out of them, tears streaming down either side of their pale face. The hole that they had fallen down was patched up by a set of spiders. Great. Now they're stuck there. Like a stupid, crying blob. 

"Gee, Napstablook, you're just the best at freaking up!" They weren't the type to swear. "You're just so cruddy at everything!!"

Their crying was cut short by a something slipping through the ceiling and landing with a soft _thump_ besides them. Napstablook peered over, seeing a familiar sight. It was that kid in the purple shirt again. Frisk pushed themselves out of the leaves, brushing a few off.

"Oh! Hi, Napstablook!" They greeted them with a cheery smile. "...Why are you lying on the floor again?"

"Because I'm a failure who can't do anything right," is what Napstablook wanted to say, but you don't just say stuff like that to kids. "I fell down a hole... now I can't get up...go on without me..." Frisk giggled a little.

"It's not nice to leave friends behind."

_oh._ "...wait. Ghosts can fly, can't they...." They bobbed their head up and down in a nod. "Oh well...."

Napstablook didn't leave entirely, though. Just simply faded to invisible, leaving little Frisk kind of confused. But the child shrugged it off and continued on their journey.

Why would a little kid be so nice to a stupid old ghost like them...? Yet, strangely, Napstablook felt a sensation of hope beating inside of them. Hope and... maybe, even... happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> it gets better. it gets better. it gets better


End file.
